1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device, for example, to a driving circuit of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been widely used because LCD devices are thinner and lighter-weight than cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices and because the quality of LCD devices is generally better than that of CRT display devices.
An active-matrix LCD device includes a plurality of active elements respectively connected to a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix. The contrast ratio of the active-matrix LCD device is higher than the contrast ratio of the simple-matrix LCD device. Therefore, most color LCD devices adopt an active-matrix type. Thin film transistor (TFT) is widely used as the active element connected to the pixel electrode of the active-matrix LCD device.
A driving circuit which drives a liquid crystal panel of the LCD device may be constituted to operate in a cascade mode or in a dual gate mode. In the cascade mode, a source driving circuit includes at least two source driving integrated circuits (ICs) that are arranged in the upper side or in the lower side of the liquid crystal panel, and a gate driving circuit includes one gate driving IC that is arranged in the left side or in the right side of the liquid crystal panel. In the dual gate mode, a gate driving circuit includes at least two gate driving ICs that are arranged in the left side or in the right side of the liquid crystal panel, and a source driving circuit includes one source driving IC that is arranged in the upper side or in the lower side of the liquid crystal panel. A conventional LCD device requires a data register having a distinct structure depending on the cascade mode or the dual gate mode, respectively, for generating source driving signals corresponding to the same number of channels. For example, in the dual gate mode, the conventional source driving circuit drives source driving signals twice during one horizontal scanning period using a multiplexer for generating the same number of the source driving signals as the number of the source driving signals generated in the cascade mode including two source driving ICs. Therefore, for operating the conventional LCD device in the dual gate mode, the size of a layout on a chip for a multiplexer and a routing circuit increases. Therefore, the chip size of the driving circuit of the conventional LCD device also increases.